


Let Me Have You

by Boxwel



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Choking, Crying, Dry Humping, F/M, Face Slapping, Fear Play, Fondling, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Somnophilia, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxwel/pseuds/Boxwel
Summary: When Barbatos realized his admiration for the exchange student goes beyond wanting to know her better he takes it into his own hands to have her personally all to himself.
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Let Me Have You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladykey17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/gifts).



> If you haven't read the tags PLEASE DO SO!!!! This a work that has rape/non-con elements so if it makes you ANY AND AT ALL UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE DO NOT READ!!!! This was a lovely gift for Keya after blabbering in my DM's how she wants a possessive Barbatos and I happily delivered! Thank you once again for giving me this idea!
> 
> Please enjoy your read~

Barbatos hated this.

He truly did.

At first, he thought that Alicia would be nothing more than an exchange student to him or maybe they’ll become acquaintances. They’ll have some pleasant conversations together but surely nothing more than that.

But by Diavolo was wrong.

As months passed he realized he had an . . . indescribable desire for her. Something about her presence, her laughter, her  _ body _ was awakening something in him that he hasn’t felt in a millennium.

He realizes that he couldn’t have enough of the small moments they shared whenever she came over to the Lord’s house or when she wanted to learn how to bake sweet desserts with him. He  _ craved _ more. 

He would always ask her for help for things he was perfectly capable of doing alone like helping him do errands with him and Alicia, like the good-natured spirit she was, would smile and nod, happy to help out the hard-working demon. 

But it was not enough.

And so he would ask her to come over for tea every Sunday to catch up. They would talk about her exchange here and how she was adjusting to such a different environment and culture. They would smile, laugh, gossip among themselves, and make jokes that only they could share.

But that was not enough either.

He realized what his problem was when Alicia came over one Sunday and brought up how Mammon bought her pajamas, saying how she found it so cute that ‘His Human’ was printed on it. 

That was the part that made Barbatos snap off the handle from his teacup. With nothing to support it, the cup fell, the warm liquid spilling onto his lap, soaking into his pants. The cup then rolled off and shattered onto the floor.

He was too angry to notice it,  _ envious _ from hearing that information come from her lips. His mind was in a tumble. How dare Mammon, of all demons, make such a bold claim on her. Sure, they might have a pact together but it doesn't mean anything to him. 

Alicia’s his and his  _ only _ .

“Oh my God are you ok, Barbatos? Are you hurt?” Alicia stood over to him to assess any cuts that he may have got. It was only when he felt her warm hands on him did he come to terms with what happened. 

“Oh dear, I made a mess of myself,” Barbatos chuckled out, brushing out the small pieces of glass off of him, “Luckily, I have you with me to help me clean this up." Barbatos gave her an apologetic smile, “Sorry, I just didn’t realize how much I was gripping the handle. You aren’t hurt are you?”

"I’m fine! I'm just glad that you're ok!" Alicia said with a warm smile.

Barbatos could have sworn on Diavolo that she carried a small part of the sun with her with that smile in this dark, gloomy place called Devildom.

That was the moment that made Barbatos realize that he  _ needed  _ her for his own.

And he needs her now.

Tonight.

⇋

Barbatos stood over her bed with heavy breaths as he watched her chest steadily rise and fall, her thick hair framing her sleeping face. He noticed how one of her hands was curled into a small fist. Plush pillows were surrounding her and strewn about on the floor with bunny slippers that were neatly next to the bed.

Her face was so relaxed, so peaceful.

Oh, this won’t do.

Barbatos slipped off one of his gloves and folded it into his hidden pocket before leaning over her and traced his bare finger down her cheek, revealing how warm and smooth she was. She stirred slightly at the feeling but alas, she did not rise from her slumber.

Perfect.

Barbatos easily picked her up from her bed and swiftly put her over his shoulder. As much as he wanted to ruin her right then and there he did  _ not _ want to deal with any of the residents of this house,  _ especially  _ Lucifer.

He slipped out of the house as easily as he came in. He knew the house far longer than the brothers ever since it came down from the Human World and gave it to the brothers as a haven when they were exiled from the Celestial Realm. He knew every nook and cranny that lay in that house, secret passages that only Barbatos knew.

Using the secrecy of the night and following a hidden pathway that directly led to the Lord’s house it did not take long for Barbatos to finally make it to his back to his chambers unnoticed.

His room was quiet . . . something, he must admit. Stairs that seemed to lead to nothing but dead ends while there were doors that led to other places in time, other realms that lined the walls. There were the usual odd artifacts and cursed objects placed around. His favorite part of his room, however, was the beautiful view he had of Devildom through the large windows he had at the bottom of the steps. 

Whenever he could not sleep at night he would just stare out the window and would catch himself imagining scenarios of him and Alicia together, torturing her to his sadistic pleasure without interruptions.

Oh, how he would love to ruin her truly.

With a smile on his face, Barbatos stepped down the stairs to where his bed was. It was an elegant but simple bed decorated with dark green sheets with white lining on the hems. It was completed with white plush pillows. He was careful in laying Alicia’s sleeping form on the bed, making sure that she did not wake under any circumstances until he was ready. 

Barbatos separated both of her thighs apart so that he could kneel in between them, loving on how the mint green shorts rode up her thighs, exposing more of her skin to him. He lightly placed his bare hand between her legs and started to palm her, noticing how Alicia’s body instinctively pressed closer to his touch.

Barbatos tsked at that. “So needy already if you’re like this from me touching you,” Barbatos said to her. His gloved hand went underneath her shirt and slid up from her stomach to one of her breasts. He squeezed harshly when his eyes caught at the lettering on her shirt.

_ His Human _ .

Barbatos scoffed at that. Even when away from the House of Lamentation that idiotic demon was mocking him, declaring to Devildom that she was  _ his _ .

Well, no matter, he ripped her shirt apart, tearing every single trace of anybody that wasn’t him and letting the scraps of her shirt fall to the sheets and down to the floor.

Every single one of them had their share of her: living with her, eating with her, laughing with her. 

He was sick of it.

From now on  _ he _ will be the one to do those things with her.

_ He  _ will be the one to mark her as no one has done before. 

And there is nothing else they can do about it.

He roughly grabbed her breast and began to fondle it, rolling and massaging it with his hand. He rubbed and pressed his thumb on her nipple which made her quietly gasped at the sensation.

Barbatos grinned at himself at how her body reacted nicely to him. He felt his dick harden on how vulnerable she was, how easily he can ruin her.

Give it time Barbatos.

Once they were both perky, Barbatos pulled her shorts down to her ankles, her body shivering from the sudden cold air. He began to rub her clit through her panties, letting the friction build-up. Alicia quietly moaned at the feeling which made Barbatos grin with pride.

“You’re doing so great for me. Taking it all without waking up. I am very impressed by your performance Alicia. It’s like you  _ wanted _ me to do this to you tonight.” he whispered out to her.

Alicia said something incomprehensible but Barbatoes paid no mind to it and continued doing his ministrations on her until there was a wet spot began to bloom on the fabric. When he was satisfied he moved her panties off to the side to slip his naked finger inside, groaning at how she earnestly squeezed around him. 

“Mhm, Bar . . .”

A pang of panic hit Barbatos as he snapped his dark green eyes toward her only to see that she was still sleeping with her eyes squeezed shut and her eyebrows pinched.

Barbatos laughed at her state, “Having naughty thoughts, aren’t we, pet?”

Letting the panic subside he began to shallowly thrust his finger inside of her, letting her body adjust to the intrusion. He was nice to those who deserve it.

Barbatos took special care when it came to his hands along with his horns and tails, he took pride in them. When it came to doing something as delicate as baking he needed to be careful about what he does like kneading dough, measuring out ingredients, and whisking them to perfection. 

So being able to do such a  _ dirty _ act left him feeling dizzy with desire.

Barbatos earnestly slipped in a second finger and picked up the pace. He alternated from curling his fingers to scissoring her open, her body was clenching around him.

“Mmm Barb . . .”

“Yes, I’m here for you princess. Don’t you know how good you feel around me? Even moaning my name in your sleep.”

Alicia’s body was now twitching with pleasure, her hands were clutching and unclutching into fists. 

She could wake up at any time.

But Barbatos did not care. 

He wanted her to wake up to know exactly who was pleasing her like this. 

He wanted her to know that he wasn’t just plaguing her dreams but her body as well. 

His fingers were coated with her juices, he was panting now, and was absentmindedly grinding his dick down onto the bed.

His patience was running thin.

Barbatos pulled his fingers away and wiped them on the front of his slacks so that his shaking hands could shrug off his vest and loosen the tight knot of his tie and unbutton the first top buttons of his uniform. His hands then slide to the front of his pants where he struggled twice to undo his pants. When he got it right he pulled both of his pants and boxers down, sighing at the cool air of the room fanning his heated skin.

He realized he still had one glove on and an idea came to his mind. He wrapped his gloved hand around himself to give himself  _ some _ relief and ended up losing to the pleasure. The way the friction of the glove deliciously built-up on him when he stroked himself at a slow, steady pace. He was quietly grunting at the feeling of his hand, careful not to get too caught up in his indulgences as he rolled his hips forward.

Satisfied, he hooked both of her legs over his shoulders and lined himself up at her entrance, and slowly sank in. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, half cursing in Infernal and other human world languages as her lax body took in him inch by inch. 

He finally bottomed out and took in shuddering breaths. He bit his lip as he experimentally rolled his hips forward, closing his eyes and whining about how good she felt around him.

Alicia cracked open her sleepy eyes. The first thing she noticed was her body thrumming with pleasure and feeling stuffed. 

Oddly enough, she dreamt about Barbatos. He was touching and whispering things to her that she could only dream of. She has not had a wet dream in a while but this time it felt so real like he was there.

She then noticed that there was moonlight streaming through a large set of windows she knew she did  _ not  _ have in her room and the feeling of someone’s hands on her legs. Alicia jolted into a sitting position as best she could since her legs were resting on someone’s shoulder and let out a horrified scream, the sleep instantly leaving her body as adrenaline took over. 

“You should warn me when you’re about to scream like that. You’re awfully loud. Not like that’s going to matter since no one can hear.” said a low, soothing but irritated voice.

She knew that voice.

“Barbatos!? What are you doing to me!? Get off of me!” Alicia screeched out, scrambling away from and felt something slide out from inside of her.

Horror wrapped itself around her throat and into her head as she noticed his state of undress, how close he was to her, and why he was heavily panting.

She wasn’t just dreaming of Barbatos saying sweet nothings to her as he pushed himself inside of her, grabbing and pulling at her skin with heated kisses. 

It was happening this entire time without her knowing.

Alicia tried once again to push the demon off of her, letting out screams to anyone—anyone that would listen. He grabbed one of her ankles and pulled her closer to him while his gloved hand wrapped around her throat, effectively shutting her up. She sputtered and choked at the pressure at her throat.

“Shut up and listen or I’ll crush your windpipe. Do we have a problem with that?” Barbatos growled out to her, his green eyes furious and his grip tightening at her throat, waiting for a response. Alicia gasped and choked at the lack of oxygen, clawing at his hand to alleviate some pressure from her throat but Barbatos did not budge, only growing tighter. 

“Answer me you whore!” yelled Barbatos as he spat in her face. Alicia furiously nodded her head, tears streaming down her frightened eyes.

Barbatos let go of her throat and gave her a sickeningly sweet smile and lightly slapped the side of her face, making her flinch. “Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it? You just have to follow what I say, when I say it? Got it?” Alicia once again nodded her head immediately at his words.

It brought a sick sense of happiness to him.

“You be a good girl for me and promise me not to scream too much. Oh, I’m not saying it because I might get caught. I’m just saying it so we don’t lose your pretty voice so soon. We don’t want that now, now do we?” 

All Alicia could do was shake her pretty little head.

He found it cute.

“Now, where was I? Ah yes, this,” Barbatos rolled his hips forward making Alicia involuntarily moan at the sensation. He grinned at her reaction and repeated the motion, wanting to hear the beautiful sound again. She tried to stop herself from making that sound by digging her nails into her palm and bit her bottom lip but it was pointless when he set out a steady pace. The sounds bubbled from her lips and she was now quietly whimpering. Barbatos was not pleased with how she was holding herself back.

“Since when did I tell you could be quiet? I told you not to scream, not to go entirely mute.” Barbatos sneered at her. When she didn’t respond he slapped her across the face, the sound of the smack cutting through the room. “If you make those sounds for me maybe I’ll take it easy on you. You want that, don’t you, princess?” Alicia feverishly nodded, fat tears and snot rolling down her face. 

“Awww, don’t you cry, princess. It’s ok, I got you.” cooed Barbatos as he wiped her tears away with the back of his hand. He did not mind the way she flinched when he called her princess or when he touched her face. “I just want to make sure my girl is alright. Can’t you see that I care about you?” 

He moved his lips up to place a forgiving kiss on her forehead, rubbing his hands on her shaking arms. “I just want you to be mine. If the brothers can have you why can’t I?” She gave no response to him, too busy thinking about how she wants him far, far away from her, away from his touch. Her skin was reeling from his casual touches and so felt dirty, so dirty that she thinks that no matter how much she scrubs herself that night he will always be there.

If he wanted to leave a mark on her then he did a damn good job of it.

Lost in her thoughts Alicia did not notice Barbatos grabbing the tie that was hanging around his neck. She did not notice him leaning over her body to grab at her wrists. What she did notice however is when she felt his grip, his nails digging into her skin as something slid over them. Her eyes widened when she felt smooth material wrap and tighten around her wrists. It felt like it was scalding her, the final touch of him branding her as his. She widely thrashed her body to try and loosen it and hopefully get him off of her but it was in vain. Barbatos stared at her with a glint in his eyes that a predator would have when he fully secured his prey and was enjoying their struggle.

“You can’t get away from me darling. I have you all to myself and I’ll appreciate it if you don’t struggle so much. Not like you’ll listen but it’s fun to try.” Barbatos placed one hand on her breast and another at her hip and began to plunge his dick inside of her at a breakneck pace. He has been holding on to not lose himself whenever she was squirming out of his grasp but now he lost it. She just looked so delicious with fear in her eyes. His hand squeezed and palmed her breast, using it as leverage to get himself deeper inside of her. He was loving the way she was outright sobbing right now as her body was telling a much different story, squeezing around his dick as her life depended on it. 

“God, you just love demon dick, don’t you? You already get so much at the House of Lamentation which infuriates me. What about the one who works his ass off every day, huh?” Barbatos grunted out, sweat coating his body as he bowed down his head to her’s. “You just feel so— _mmph_ so good around me. Feels like I’m gonna— _ahh_ _fuck_. Gonna feel like I’m going to be sucked in.” He cracked open his hazed filed eyes to stare at the sight before him: tear-stained with horror prominent in her eyes made him groan and pick-up his pace, breaking human limits. If he closed his eyes and thought he would imagine those sobs were made from pure bliss as she mewled out his name.

Well, you can’t get everything you want.

The wet sounds of sex filled the room. Barbatos was getting close, he could feel the coil in his stomach tighten and tighten the longer he’s inside of her. He pulled back from her forehead to let out sighs and loud grunts and to adjust her legs on his shoulders.

“You feel so good Alicia, so very good for me. I don’t think— _ nngh _ , I don’t think I can hold out any longer.” Barbatos looked down to where his dick was sliding in and out of her, seeing how much he was coated with her juices and loved it. He was getting sloppy now but he didn’t care, chasing after his own pleasure. 

“Fuck, _shit_! I’m coming— _ahh_ _coming_!” Barbatos let out a few grunts before fully sheathing his dick inside of Alicia and stilling his hips, letting the hot cum fill her up to the brim. Barbatos flopped over on Alica’s chest, trying to catch his breath. “You felt— _hah_ —so good. We should do this often.” Barbatos muttered out, not expecting a response from her. 

Alicia has gone quiet, looking off to the side so that she wouldn’t have to see those green eyes that she enjoyed seeing before this, before tonight. She felt his hand creep up to her wrist to pull at the tie to let her lose but she wasn’t going anywhere now, too tired and shocked and drained to move. 

Maybe if she falls asleep fast enough she could think this was only a bad dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always, always appreciated! Even a simple 'faslkdfjsdf' or 'Love this!' goes a very long way!
> 
> -
> 
> Watch me cry over my faves over at my Twitter! (https://twitter.com/nightlyboxwel)


End file.
